


In His Eyes

by abbeyangel



Category: Neverwinter Nights 2
Genre: F/M, Late Night Writing, needs a lot of explanation, this weird thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were an obligation.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>-- </p><p>I wrote this little thing tonight because I was playing Neverwinter Nights 2 and I was sad when Bishop /actually/ said that you were an obligation. So, this happened.</p><p>Basically what this is; a take on the Dark Soul mod for NWN2 MOtB, where you can bring Bishop back to life. I'm working on the full story that I will release soon, but for now-- have this bit. All you really need to know to understand this is that instead of Bishop dying, YOU died. And he brought you back, and this scene is taken directly after you wake up and see Bishop there, and a few lines of 'you're alive' and 'what happened' are said. Then, this scene. I'll edit this and make it a full story with Chapters eventually, if people like it, but for now, here!</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

     Your eyes flickered open, and scenes of a room flashed before you. It took some focused effort before you were able to quell the dizzying spinning of your head, and eventually you even felt like you could sit up. Attempting to, however, resulted in an immediate nausea and a hand being pressed against the small of your back-- a hand you seemed to remember. Then, a voice spoke. Somewhat softer than you had last heard it, the sound flooded your ears.

"You're awake."

     Your [h/c] hair brushed across your face, resting against your pale cheek as your spun your gaze to look at (what you believed to be) your saviour.

" ... Bishop?" you managed, taking a deep breath as he lowered you back to the table that you rested upon. You hadn't noticed the cold steel pressing against your back before, but with the absence of his hand, it was easier to feel and even caused a small wince from your weakened state.

"Glad to see you in one piece, m'lady. I didn't expect to ever see you that way again."

     He looked the same. It tugged at your vocal chords and left you with a breathless gasp as a response. He only smiled, which made the reaction worse. His eyes, his shape, everything that you remembered about him came rushing back in a wave of painful memories.

\--The screams of your companions, the sounds of bones crushing under heavy rocks and debris; the smell of blood assaulting each breath you could manage. The world drifted away was your last memory left intact, like a last minute saving feature. You knew you had relived it, every second since you had been gone. Watching the scene play over and over, like a horrible play of familiar faces, yet you couldn't name any of them. Spirits that were lost forever, like you should have been. And yet, here you were. Breathing once more.--

"You... y-you brought me back?"

     Bishop kept silent a moment longer, taking a deep breath of air that he pushed out in the form of a sigh. “I couldn’t help it.”

     Still barely able to move all your muscles to their full lengths, you settled for a cock of your head to convey your confusion. After the pain settled, you managed to squeak a small, “ … what do you mean?” before noticing the spell beginning to take it’s effect.

“I wasn’t sleeping, wasn’t eating. I could barely get anything down but ale. I hadn’t been with a woman; it felt almost pointless. All I could think about… was you.”

     You felt a doubtful excitement bubble up inside of you in the form of an exclamation, but decided to let yourself rest for another beat just to be sure that everything would heal correctly. The smile that rested itself on your lips, however, that much you couldn’t hold back. The man took notice, as well, and closed his eyes to push back his own, he needed to say this was a straight face, or the Knight-Captain would never take him seriously again.

“Day in and day out, all I could picture were those big [e/c] eyes of yours. Not like they are now, like I’ve never seen them before.” he recalled, and you saw as he curled his fingers to form tight fists, as if it actually pained him to paint this picture in his mind again. “ … you were scared.”

“I was scared? Of what?” the question came out in almost like a purr, calming and warm. You had intended to allow him to be pained, while still asserting that you were alright. It seemed to have worked, as the Ranger’s shoulders slowly dropped from their tense coil into a more natural squared position.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care to.” he answered as he opened his eyes, gaze locking with yours, an unusual serious air about him, “You were just scared. You kept calling to me, begging me to save you from whichever Hell you were sent to. All the screams, the sounds of something tearing at your flesh, and it never ended. It was like torture.” Bishop sighed once more as he allowed the image to fade from his mind’s eye, “Like some sort of bad dream that you can’t escape from. Just repeating itself, over and over, until you find some way to end it.”

     His face remained cold; his arms were crossed over his chest, and his mouth a thin line as he attempted to forget everything he had just said.

 “So I did. I found the whatever pieces of your soul I could, as well as a few things that you held close. I came back here, with the best person I could find to put you back together again. Wouldn’t want you to have a botched reincarnation, now would we?”

     His smirk fell against his features, and that was how you were certain that you were back from the afterlife. Nothing could mimic the way his lips seemed to curl in an imperfect lift, and the way his eyes managed to stay serious and foolish at the same time. It brought a warmth to your chest, which brought the realization that you could feel yourself below your neck. For a moment you considered an outburst, but something held you back from that. You wanted to continue this moment. You needed to hold out, just for a couple of half seconds, until Bishop said the one thing that you have been dying to hear him say since he had shown up to your Vigil, what felt like years ago now.

“You brought me back… because you missed me?”

     That comment struck a chord with the brute. For a moment, you saw the smirk melt into a worried frown, and his eyes were as wide as the serving platters used in the City Watch. It actually made you giggle, it was a sweet sound that just fell from the part of your smiling lips. He was nervous, even if he only broke his character for a small fraction of a second.

“Of course not.” he scoffed, the smirk returning as he turned his head, shrugging his shoulders to complete the obvious ‘I don’t care about anything’ look he was trying so hard to achieve. “Do you really think that highly of yourself? Come now, Knight-Captain. I just wanted to be able to enjoy the feel of a Wench’s breast without feeling guilty, that’s all.”

 

_… damn._

 

     He had to have caught the glint in your eye as you lost hope, there was no other reason for his gaze to soften after the bitter sting of his words. He never faltered an insult, at least not that you had seen.

     Not that you allowed yourself to show a reaction save for your eyes, those bastards had been giving away secrets for as long as you could remember. Being honest with yourself, you knew you had learned your lesson with this man. He was never going to change, not even a little. That was a relief, and a cursed thought. He was never going to change,  and you liked who he was, but he was never going to confess anything to you. He would never open up, and he would never give you anything past contempt and attitude. If you were lucky, a compliment on your blade technique would slip through the iron bars of his heart, but other than that-- he was a dry well when it came to actual emotion.

     You were foolish to think he would have changed just because you gave your life so he could live without the burden of his debt to Duncan always looming over his head. He had said that he didn’t like obligations-- and that was all you were in his eyes.

_An obligation._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the taste of this story!
> 
> If you did, let me know and I will continue it! If you didn't, also let me know how much you hated it and how I could make it better. I wanna know that too, man.
> 
> Feel free to comment with any questions, comments or concerns! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
